History Repeating
by Sassiersphinx81
Summary: When an old member shows back up after a thousand years, Goliath and clan get the shock of their lives when they find out about her lineage.
1. Chapter 1

The air was hot and sticky for June in New York City. Elisa Maza wiped the sweat from her brow with the napkin that sat on the seat next to her. From the way crime had been, the heat was putting everyone on edge. She had already been to two homicides tonight and it was only three hours into her shift. Right then she was taking a small break before she went and picked up Matt at the precinct. The city was going nuts, and they were trying to drive her there with them.

Turning the corner, she saw a black car pull up outside of the Eerie Building. Home to Xanatos Enterprises and the Manhattan clan of gargoyles, and pretty much her second home. She thought it was a little strange that Xanatos would be having a business meeting at this time of the day. She pulled up behind the car and watched and elegant woman step from the back seat. Expensive clothes and even pricier shoes, she smelled of old money and power. Just the kind of people David Xanatos worked with.

Throwing the car into park, Elisa stepped from the car. She followed the woman into the building, handing the valet her keys as she went. It was old hat. The men downstairs knew her as a good friend to the Xanatos family and they let her go wherever she wanted to.

Both her and the woman stepped into the elevator together. She punched the button to the top floor, Castle Wyvern. It used to be in Scotland, but Xanatos bought it a few years before and had it moved to the top of his Manhattan skyscraper. He did it, because of the spell that had been placed on the gargoyles that inhabited it.

The woman turned and smiled at Elisa. "Are you here for a meeting with Mr. Xanatos as well?"

Elisa shook her head. "No, I am just here to see a friend."

"Oh." The woman looked down at her manicured hands. "My name is Jenna Paris, and you are?"

"Elisa Maza, detective with the NYPD. Nice to meet you." She held out her hand. Jenna shook it. "You are way too nice to be one of Xanatos' normal business types."

Jenna laughed. "Oh, this is the first time I have ever met with him. I have talked to him on the phone, but to seal the deal, it has to be in person. He has some artwork that I have been trying to acquire from many years now. Every time I have gotten close to the pieces, they are snatched away." She pushed some loose strains of hair out of her face. "I am finally so close to getting them."

Elisa smiled. "Hopefully you get what you came here for."

"Thank you, Elisa, so do I." They rode the rest of the way in silence. The bell finally chimed stating they were at the top floor. The doors opened and Owen looked at them.

"Welcome Ms. Paris, Detective Maza." He pushed his glasses up on his face. "You know your way around Detective. Ms. Paris, I am Owen Burnett, Mr. Xanatos' assistant. If you will follow me."

"It was nice meeting you, Elisa. Have a great night." Jenna followed Owen around the corner and they were gone.

Shaking her head, she headed out to the courtyard. The twilight was approaching rapidly and she did not want to miss the clan as they awoke.

---

Jenna followed Owen to Xanatos' office in Castle Wyvern. He opened the solid mahogany doors and gestured her inside. "Mr. Xanatos will be with you shortly. Please have a seat."

She smiled at him. The man did not smile back nor did his stony face crack. "Thank you Mr. Burnett." She chose a chair right in front of the large desk. Behind it was a large wall of glass that over looked all of Manhattan. It showcased the sunset nicely.

"Sorry to keep you waiting, Ms. Paris. I had to take care of my son. Owen, can you go help my wife with him. He has been moving things around and will not stop. " The man that walked into the room looked at the blond man. "Right away Mr. Xanatos."

He walked out of the room and Jenna stood up and shook Xanatos' hand. "Thank you for meeting with me at such a late hour."

"No problem, I am a late owl myself." He walked over to his chair and sat down. Jenna did the same. "Now, Owen said something about you were interested in some art that I have in my collection. What pieces are you talking about?"

She reached into the briefcase and handed him the pictures. They were of the statues that were on the castle. "These are the pieces I wish to buy from you. I have been amassing a collection of gargoyle statues for many years now. These are the most exquisite pieces that I have seen. I was in the process of buying them when you went and bought Wyvern a few years ago. I was quite upset that you did that."

He looked at the photos. "I am sorry to tell you, they are not for sale. I could not bear to part with them. They are a part of this castle."

She smiled, but it was a harder smile. "Come now, Mr. Xanatos. Everything has a price. You name it and I will give it to you. Name your sum." She pulled a check book out of the briefcase.

"I say again, they are not for sale. They belong here at Castle Wyvern and this is where they shall stay. I am sorry to disappoint you Ms. Paris." He stood up. "And I believe this concludes our meeting. Good night." He walked over to the door, and opened it.

She took the pictures and the check book, stuck them back into the briefcase, and walked out the door. She turned and looked at him. "You have not heard the last from me, Mr. Xanatos." She walked down the hallway, and towards the elevators.

Pushing the button to recall the elevator, an idea came to her. It would not hurt just to go look at them while she was here. Make sure they were the ones she would go to war for. She slipped off her heels, so she could move quietly through the castle, and stuck them in her bag. She then slipped quietly out to the courtyard and up to the tower.

Xanatos sat in his office watching the woman move around the castle. He was amazed how she slipped in and out of rooms and knew how to get out to the courtyard. He had rebuilt Wyvern since he acquired it. Most of the hallways had been collapsed when he brought it over from Scotland. Even if she had been to it there, she would not know how to get anywhere. She had intimate knowledge of the floor plan of the castle. The thought angered and intrigued him.

"Has your guest left Mr. Xanatos?" Owen walked into the room. He closed the door behind him.

"Not quite. She has taken it upon herself to get a first hand view of the gargoyles for herself." He looked back at the monitors.

"Would you like me to alert security?" Owen walked toward the phone.

Xanatos shook his head. "I don't think that will be necessary. Let's just say this Jenna Paris intrigued me." He placed his chin on his hands. "She came here asking about the gargoyles, now has the guts to run through my home looking for them. I do not see the harm she could cause. What do you think, Owen?"

Owen took his glasses off and cleaned them. "She is far more dangerous than you think. She has an aura of magic about her, but not as strong as your son, but magical all the same."

"Then we will have to let this play out. This could get interesting."

---

The sun began it's last dip beyond the horizon. Seven stone sentinels watched it's last rays as it disappeared behind the sea. The stone began to crack and splinter. Growls began to emit from under the stone covering. Just then, the largest began to move and roar, spraying Elisa with stone shards. The gargoyles were waking up from their day slumber.

"Evening Big Guy." Elisa smiled at the lavender skinned male that she stood behind.

He turned and smiled at her. "Good evening Elisa. It is good to see you as I awake." Goliath hopped down and hugged her.

They had tried to have a romantic relationship, but it fizzled out. There was no way for a gargoyle and a human to be together, so they were both just happy to have their friendship. Elisa had just recently began dating Jason Canmore, one of the Hunters that turned good.

"Glad to see you too." She smiled at him and returned the hug. "I can't stay long. Matt and I have to go question Dracon again about a weapons shipment that went missing from the docks this evening. His goon, Glasses, was spotted down there right before the truck was hit. I know it is him, but I have to follow protocols. Sometimes it stinks."

He released her and looked down at her. "Would you like some backup? I will follow you and Matt there to make sure that Dracon does not try his normal."

"That's okay. If I need any help, I will let you guys know, but we should be fine. Like I said we are just going down there for a friendly chat." She put her hands in her pockets. "Watch out going in the castle. Xanatos has a business meeting he is in now. Someone named Jenna Paris."

Goliath nodded. "I will let the clan know. It is unusual for Xanatos to have meeting this late. He tries to keep people out of the castle after sundown."

Elisa shrugged. "Who knows, but I had better get going. If I am late Matt will go on one of his little tirades about time and being more responsible with my time. It's like working with my mother sometimes." She smiled.

"But I know you. You would not trade him for another partner would you?" Goliath laughed.

"True. I will try to stop by later tonight when I get off. I'll see you then." Turning and heading for the steps, she looked over her shoulder. "Can you send one of the boys to my apartment? I forgot to feed Cagney when I left. She is probably mad at me by now."

"I will have them go over first thing." He shook his head. "Good Night Elisa."

"Night Goliath." With that, she disappeared down the stairs and into the castle.

He looked out over the city. It was kind of quiet tonight. It was like the city knew something was going to happen, but was not going to release it's secret just yet. He took a deep breath of the night air and smiled as he exhaled.

"So, you are awake. I thought you were."

He whipped around and looked into the face of a gargoyle that he had not see in one thousand years.

**I saw a mistake in my story. Sorry! I put in that Elisa was dating John Canmore, but I meant to put Jason, you know the good one. I don't know how I overlooked it. My bad everyone. I just got this computer three weeks ago, and I still figuring everything out. I went from using a Dell Insperion to using a Compaq Presario. The keyboard on this one is alot smaller. Plus, I ripped a contact when I was writting it. I have went back and fixed the issues. Sorry again!**


	2. Chapter 2

"You seem surprised to see me, my rookery brother. I thought you would glad to see me, seeing that not many of our clan is alive." The female smiled at him and placed her hand on her hip. "You know, you suck at saying hello."

Goliath did not know what to do. The woman in front of him was suppose to be dead. Destroyed by the Vikings a thousand years ago, but there she was, in the flesh, smiling at him like she had just got back from an extended vacation. "But you were dead, or should be. Everyone was smashed." The words were coming out as pants. He could not get over he being there. "Am I still dreaming?"

She walked towards him. But he took a step back. "Goliath, it is me. I am not an apparition of your mind. I am not some part of you subconscious. I am here, in the flesh. See, you can touch me to believe."

She held out her hand. He slowly walked towards her and placed his hand on her outstretched on. "See, flesh and blood. I am alive and have been looking for you for several years."

Goliath grabbed her and gave her a hug. "It is wonderful to see you. It has been too many years. What happened? How are you alive?"

"Easy, brother, you're smothering me." He released her and she took a deep breath. "I will answer all of your questions in a few minutes. All I want to do right now is to see everyone that is alive. I have not seen anyone from our clan in a millennium. It is wonderful to be back among family."

He smiled. "Come, they will be happy to see you." He lead her down the steps and onto the next level where the rest of the clan roosted for the day. "Everyone, someone has come to pay us a visit."

Brooklyn, the second in command, looked up at him from his perch. "Okay, either it is someone from your time around the world, or someone you know that you want to introduce to us."

"Well, you are way off. Try a thousand years off." The woman walked around the corner and smiled. The clan nearly had a heart attack. She turned to Goliath. "They always do that when someone from the past comes back?"He laughed. "Most of the time. Usually people from our past is trying to kill us."

She nodded. "Trust me, I am not here to do that. I am just glad to be back with you guys. It has been lonely being out in the world by myself and everyone trying to kill you." She looked out at the city. "At least you have a beautiful view."

"Lass, how did you come to be?" Hudson walked over to the woman.

"Oh, that is a long and complicated story. Let's just say, it involved many years and some magic." She looked back at the clan. "I will tell you all soon, but first, I would love to know more about you guys."

--

Xanatos looked at the monitors. So, the woman that was in is office and the new female that is with the clan was one and the same. He smiled. So, Owen was right. There was an aura of magic that was around her. This new woman was someone that he wanted to get to know.

"So, I see you have met Jenna." His mother-in-law walked into his office.

He looked at her. "You know her?"

She smiled and sat down. She looked like Anastasia Reynard , but he knew who she really was. She was Titania, Queen of the Third Race. "I will not ruin the surprise. Let's just say, she is very close to my husband."

He raised an eyebrow. "So what is she doing here? Is she really who she says she is?"

Being cryptic as ever, she stood up. "Oh, is she a gargoyle? Yes, she is that, but there is more to her than she will let on. It will all be revealed in time." With that, she walked out of the room to leave Xanatos ponder what she had said.

When Titania walked out of the room, Owen walked back in. "I see she is here. Although, I have a feeling why."

Xanatos shifted in his chair. "I have a feeling Wyvern has just become the home of another member of the magical community."

"Are you talking about Ms. Paris?" Xanatos nodded. "Watch her, that is all I am liberty to say. I am allowed to reveal anything above that. I am sorry I am not of more help."

"That's okay, but I think it will get interesting real soon, real fast." He looked back at the monitor as the clan talked to the woman named Jenna.

--

Jenna bit her lip. She could feel a strong magical being in the castle. It was not the blond man that was in Xanatos' office. It was another. One that she was more familiar with. She tried to feel where they were, but was snapped out of it. She looked back at the clan. "Oh, I'm sorry, I was off in my own little world. What did you say?"

Goliath shook his head. "I was saying, you might want to pick out a name. We all have."

"Oh, I have a name. It is Jenna. I was named a few years ago." She smiled and tried to push the uneasiness out of her gut, but she knew that it would not be that easy. Someone was here that knew what she was. It terrified her.

"Jenna it is. Tell me lass, who named you?" Hudson looked at her. It was like he knew something was off about her.

Thinking quickly, she concocted a story that would impress even the best bards in the courts of kings. "Well, when I came to, an older gentleman found me, half dead and about to die from exposure. Later, did I find out, I had ended up in Russia. The deepest, most frozen part of that frozen wasteland. Anyway, he knew what I was and took me in. I did not know what was going on. It was a new world to me. The snow was so deep and the land frozen like an ice box.

"He brought me to his house. Gave me food and shelter. In return, I helped him do chores, like move things, fetch items from his storage. It was a good life, for a time. I sat down with him one night. I told him about where I had come from and what happened. He then told me that all my troubles would be over soon. I did not know what he meant by that. That was the night he gave me my name. He called me Anastasia Jenna Paris. He said there was a princess in Russia that went by the same name. She had been brutally killed, but the name was that of royalty. Paris was his favorite city. It was beautiful. Jenna meant small bird. I decided that I would go by Jenna. I was not royalty and the name just did not fit, but Jenna was a nice name." She shook her head. "He left shortly before I woke up one night. He had left a note saying that he was sorry that he was not there to greet me and that he was leaving. I was to go off on my own and see the world and find what was left of the gargoyles. I miss him."

Goliath touched her shoulder. "Thank you for sharing your story. It is good that you found your way here. I know the journey here must have been difficult for you to do. You knew you were leaving your home behind and setting out into a new world. When we had the spell placed upon us, we were in Scotland, 994. When we awoke, we awoke to Manhattan 1994. It was quite the change."

She forced a smile onto her face, and prayed that he did not catch that it was not genuine. "I bet it was. The world has changed a lot from what we used to know and now. It is an amazing world. Full of the unexpected. It is a marvel that the clan has adapted so well." Her gut was telling her to stop the charade and tell them the truth, but she knew for their own safety, she would have to ride the train as far as it went. She knew though, one day she was going to run out of tracks and fall off the cliff, and land in a fiery crash at the bottom of a ravine. It was going to be a bad day when that happened. Till then, she would just smile and pretend that everything was right in the world

--

Oberon looked through the mirror at the gargoyle clan. One in particular caught his eye. Smiling, he looked over at the Weird Sisters. "My children, I think it's time for my wayward daughter to embrace what she is, what she was born to be."

The trio smiled at each other. "What would you have us do, my Lord?"

"Bring her to me. I don't care if she comes peacefully, or you have to bind her in iron chains. You will bring her to me. It is time my daughter realized that she can not hide forever."

"Yes, Lord Oberon, we will bring her here for you." They bowed and vanished.

He turned back to the mirror. "I knew it was only a matter of time before you went back to the one place you feel the most comfortable at. Your days of running are over, Jenna, my daughter." He smiled as he watched her interact with the clan that was oblivious to what she really was, a Faye.

**Chapter 2 is now complete. We get to see how Jenna got her name. Hopefully by now you have figured out what is going on with her. Ah, but her story is not yet completed. There are a few more twists and turns before the clan really sees what she truly is. Do not fear about Goliath and Elisa. Maybe they will get back together, with the help of someone from the magical community. Hopefully you have liked it so far. I love comments and if you see anything up with it, drop me a line. I check all the comments on a daily basis. Now, I may not be able to get back with you, but I love hearing from everyone. Thank you for reading!**


End file.
